Changeling pour les Nuls
by Luan-Elohan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Kili, Fili, Bilbo et Thorin ont un réveil un peu particulier qui va les bouleverser très profondément. Je continue de dire que je suis passablement nulle en résumé, alors je vous laisse découvrir par vous même dans la lecture de cette fanfiction (il n'y a pas de couple particulier, je préfère préciser, libre à vous de les voir ou pas)
1. Chapter 1

Bon je sais, je viens à peine de commencer à publier une fanfiction que je commence à en publier une autre mais pas d'inquiétude chers amis ! toutes les deux sont déjà finies sur mon ordinateur, et j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait temps que je vous les fasse partager ~ Alors celle là n'est certainement pas dans le même cadre que L'Ombre du Monstre, mais vraiment pas... enfin, il y a un point commun, un très fin point commun ~

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et aucun des personnages ne sont miens, malheureusement...

* * *

**Changeling pour les nuls**

**Chapitre I : Comment vivre un réveil particulier ?**

La pluie tombait violement sur le sol. Le ciel était entièrement obscurci par les nuages, au point qu'il était impossible d'observer l'aube arriver.

Thorin, réveillé par le fracas de la pluie se leva et s'étira. Le roi de sous la montagne sentit des courbatures dans ses muscles. Etrange, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un long moment déjà. Il se sentait aussi moins fort. Serait-ce la fatigue ? Pourtant, le parcours n'avait pas encore était bien compliqué jusqu'à maintenant. Et il devait avouer que le séjour à Rivendell l'avait assez reposé pour reprendre un rythme plus rapide. Alors pourquoi était-il fatigué ? Avait-il mangé quelque chose d'indigeste ? Avait-il contracté une quelconque maladie ? Etrange, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mangé quelque chose de mauvais.

Le chef de la Compagnie fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des craquements de brindilles. Le roi se retourna.

-Bilbo ! Déjà réveillé ! fit remarquer Kili, avec sa joie naturelle. Je ne serais pas seul à monter la garde comme ça.

Thorin ne répondit rien. En fait, il était incapable de placer un traitre mot à l'heure actuelle. Serait-ce parce qu'il venait d'être appelé Bilbo ? Ou bien parce qu'il voit son propre corps en face de lui qui lui souriait à la manière Kilinesque ?

-Qu'avez-vous Bilbo ? Vous êtes bien silencieux. Et pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait.

Thorin était définitivement incapable de placer quoique ce soit. Mais pourquoi son propre corps était-il en train de lui parler, surtout comme s'il était Bilbo ? Serait-ce un rêve (ou plutôt un cauchemar) ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Thorin s'envoya une grosse et puissante baffe, qui eut pour seul effet de marquer sa joue, maintenant couleur tomate.

-Mais Bilbo, que faites-vous ? Pourquoi vous vous baffez ? Ca va ?

Kili continuait d'essayer d'entrer en communication avec la personne qu'il croyait être Bilbo, pourtant rien n'y fit. Thorin était incapable de penser correctement. Même après cette fichue baffe, rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours cet air, parfois crétin, de son neveu sur SON visage à lui. D'ailleurs, son corps se mettait à lui faire des signes bizarres.

Kili n'arrêtait pas de passer ses mains devant le visage de Bilbo, déterminé à le retirer de son étrange torpeur. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait : Claquer des doigts, secouer le hobbit, lui donner des petites tapes, mais rien n'y fit. Bilbo semblait être devenu une statue de pierre complètement réaliste.

Guère plus loin, dans le campement, Fili venait d'ouvrir un œil, intrigué par un claquement, celui de la baffe de Thorin. Puis après, par la série de petits bruits, plutôt dérangeant, Fili eu vraiment le courage de se lever pour aller voir. Et quand il trouva son oncle et Bilbo, le jeune prince se frotta les yeux, surement une bonne cinquantaine de fois, pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait n'appartenait pas au monde des songes. Mais il dû admettre l'évidence des faits, et leur réalité, son oncle, Thorin, était en train de faire tout un tas de signe qui n'avait rien à voir avec la personnalité du roi sous la montagne, à un Bilbo, qui, vraisemblablement, ne semblait pas être là, ou plutôt, semblait étrangement relooker le corps de Thorin des pieds à la tête, bouche bée.

Alors qu'il avait l'intention d'y voir de plus près, espérant comprendre quelque chose là-dedans, il s'arrêta sur une forme qu'il reconnaissait. Bizarrement, cette forme, il la connaissait très bien, d'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait mieux la connaître que lui-même.

Bilbo, se sentant observé, chose qu'il détestait pendant son sommeil, et même en général, se retrouva avec un Kili en face de lui, scotché devant son corps.

-Kili, allez-vous bien ? Vous avez l'air pale.

Fili ne eu aucune réaction, tout comme son oncle. Ce qu'il se passait actuellement était vraiment trop invraisemblable pour y croire. Pourtant, il avait bien vérifié s'il était réveillé, ce qui était le cas.

-Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi… répondit Fili, d'une voix un peu cassé par le choc et par sa mauvaise utilisation de sa voix

-Kili, ais-je raté quelque chose d'important ? S'inquiéta soudainement Bilbo, pensant qu'une tragédie ait pu se produire dans la Compagnie.

-Bilbo, il s'agit bien de toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui, mais que vous arrive-t-il Kili ?

-Il semblerait… Que tu sois dans mon corps, et moi dans celui de mon frère.

Un corbeau passa, et un ange aussi surement. Les deux interlocuteurs étaient bien restés silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Bilbo reprit la parole.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous me parlez, Kili…

-Je ne suis pas Kili, moi, c'est Fili, et toi, t'es dans mon corps, regarde par toi-même !

Inquiet par le comportement du nain, le cambrioleur abdiqua et observa ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à maintenant, être son corps. Puis lorsqu'il y découvrit une barbe et des cheveux blonds, une taille plus élevée, légèrement inférieure à celle de Kili, et d'autres détails, qui certainement, n'appartenaient pas du tout à son corps de hobbit, Bilbo regarda avec panique Fili.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, Fili ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous plus dans nos corps ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça doit être la même chose pour Kili et Thorin.

Bilbo et Fili, dans leur corps non respectifs, rejoignirent Kili et Thorin. Ils avaient compris que Kili était dans le corps de Thorin, et que ce dernier se trouvait dans le corps de Bilbo. Maintenant, ils devaient juste leur expliquer la situation, si c'était possible.

-Kili, Thorin, écoutez-moi, demanda Fili, après avoir fait un effort de donner les bons noms sur les mauvais corps.

-Mais où vois-tu Thorin… Commença Kili, qui venait tout juste de voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Mais… C'est impossible ! Pourquoi mon corps me parle !

-Kili, c'est ce que je voulais vous dire, à toi et à notre oncle. Tu es dans son corps alors que lui se trouve dans le corps de Bilbo.

Thorin, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, trouva enfin la force de s'exprimer, bien qu'il ne se remettait toujours pas de voir son corps utiliser d'une telle manière, et en plus par le plus insouciant de ses neveux.

-Que veux-tu dire Ki… Fili ? Pourquoi avons-nous changé de corps ?

-Nous n'avons aucune idée. C'est ce qu'on a découvert à l'instant en se réveillant, répondit Bilbo, aussi choqué d'y rencontrer son propre corps, manipulé par Thorin.

-Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il à nous, et surtout maintenant ? En pleine quête pour reconquérir Erebor.

-Nous devrions retourner à Rivendell, demander de l'aide à Gandalf ainsi qu'au seigneur Elrond, peut-être auront-ils une solution à nous apporter, proposa Bilbo

-Je l'espère, grommela Thorin, loin d'être heureux de se retrouver dans le corps du hobbit, et que Kili se retrouve dans le sien. Et moi, enfin Kili, arrête de toucher ma barbe !

-Mais mon oncle, ne j'ai jamais eu autant de barbe de toute ma vie, je découvre enfin ce que cela fait !

-Oh non, firent soudainement en chœur Fili et Thorin, qui se rendirent compte de quelque chose de très important.

-Ca veut dire que je n'ai plus que la simple barbe de trois jours de mon frère !

-Et moi, rien du tout, tel un parfait petit hobbit, aucun muscle, aucune barbe, rien.

-C'est très gentils de votre part…

-Fili, je te retiens !

Les quatre changeurs de corps soupirèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? Ils ne pouvaient continuer comme si de rien n'était, la quête d'Erebor. Thorin pensait de toute manière que ça allait être impossible. Pas quand il est en « hobbit », que le cambrioleur est en Fili, et que Kili devienne le chef de la Compagnie. Ca serait mener tout le monde à la catastrophe et à leur perte.

Ils devaient prendre une décision. Et rapidement. Thorin entendait déjà les autres de la Compagnie se réveiller. Devrait-il leur dire ou garder le secret ? Thorin regarda les autres, puis lui-même. Non, ils ne devaient rien dire, sinon c'était la honte et la disgrâce pour la lignée de Durin, ou surtout pour lui-même en fin de compte. Que diront ses guerriers en le voyant dans le corps d'un hobbit ?

-Vous tous, écoutez-moi, commença sérieusement Thorin. Nous devrons, pour l'instant, se faire passer pour le corps que l'on possède.

-Euh, êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Bilbo. Fili est un guerrier, et je suis loin de l'être

-Faut faire un effort. Si j'annonçais à tout le monde que je suis dans le corps d'un cambrioleur, crois-tu qu'ils seront rassurés ? Ils pourraient penser la quête compromise.

-Mon oncle, comment allons-nous dire aux autres qu'il faut revenir à Rivendell ? Questionna Fili

-Rivendell ? Pourquoi devons-nous revenir chez les elfes ?

Bofur venait de se réveiller et avait entendu la fin de la conversation des héritiers de Durin et du cambrioleur. Et vraiment, cela l'intriguait. Alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis quelques jours déjà, il fallait faire chemin arrière. A ce rythme, ils n'arriveraient jamais à Erebor.

Les quatre changeurs de peau restèrent silencieux. Qui devait parler ? Devrait-ce être Thorin dans le corps de Bilbo, ou Kili dans le corps de Thorin ? Finalement, ce fut Thorin qui prit la parole (on ne défait pas une habitude comme ça).

-C'est Kili, il a oublié son arc, répondit Thorin, à force de batifoler avec les elfes femelles (ou mâle)

Bofur écarquilla les yeux. Le petit hobbit avait perdu un peu de sa politesse, ce n'était pas plus mal car ça le décoinçait un peu, mais quand même, là, c'était une métamorphose.

-Quoi !? s'écria Kili

-Thorin, vous ne devez pas vous énerver ainsi. Après tout, Kili reste votre neveu, même s'il est un peu insouciant encore, c'est la jeunesse.

-Hein, mais… Commença Kili, interrompu par un coup de coude de Thorin, qui aimerait bien que son neveu se taise (pour une fois), et arrête d'empirer la situation encore. Quoi Bilbo, enfin, mon oncle ? Chuchota-t-il

-Tais-toi, ou prends-toi pour moi, mais ne fait pas l'idiot, c'est ma réputation qu'est en jeu.

-Qu'avez-vous vous deux, demande Bofur ?

-Oh, non, ce n'est rien, ne t'… vous inquiétez pas Bofur.

-Oui, je voulais juste dire que… que… que cet imbécile de neveu nous fait perdre du temps pour rien, mentit complètement Kili, qui vraiment, trouvait ça bizarre de parler comme ça de lui-même.

De son côté, Fili était presque mort de rire, pour le coup. Voir son frère s'auto-insulter en étant dans le rôle de Thorin était beau à voir. Quant à Bofur, il s'interrogeait beaucoup, vraiment de vraiment. Déjà que Bilbo et Thorin, en tout cas physiquement, se comportaient bizarrement, maintenant Kili se mettait à rire alors qu'il venait de se faire insulter. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Sont-ils tombés sur la tête ? Est-ce la fin de la lignée de Durin (et du hobbit) ? Bofur regarda Fili, d'un air rassuré, comme quoi, il y en avait un d'épargner.

-Monsieur Bofur, nous devrions réveiller les autres pour partir.

Bofur commença vraiment à penser si ce n'était pas lui qui avait abusé des champignons hallucinogènes. Maintenant, Fili se mettait à parler poliment, exactement comme Bilbo.

-Bilbo, euh non, Fili ! Ne dis rien, tais-toi !

Bilbo regarda Fili d'un air outragé. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas tord… Fili se connaissait mieux que ce que lui savait du prince.

Et pour Bofur, c'est bon, il était complètement perdu. Voilà que Kili engueule son frère, en se trompant bien sûr de prénom. Le nain ne rajouta rien. Ils avaient du tous prendre des coups sur la tête, et partit réveiller les autres membres de la Compagnie.

-Réveillez-vous tout le monde, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Quoi encore, Bofur ?

-Nous allons pouvoir manger un peu plus ? Proposa Bombur

-Elle a intérêt à être bonne pour m'avoir réveiller ainsi.

-Et bien, grâce à notre cher Kili, nous allons devoir retourner à Rivendell, il a oublié la moitié de ses affaires !

Tous se tournèrent vers Kili, enfin, le corps de Kili. Et Fili se sentit mal, là, il aurait bien aimé que son frère récupère son corps. Puis, tant qu'à faire, de toute manière, ce n'était pas sa réputation qu'était en jeu, mais celle de son frère adoré, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

-C'est sa faute, se défendit-il, pointant du doigt le corps de son oncle.

-Votre oncle ? Mon petit, pourquoi Thorin est-il le responsable ? Demanda Balin, intrigué

Thorin, dans le corps de Bilbo, était en train de rager sur place, mais que faisait son neveu ? Il voulait partager les problèmes de Kili avec son corps ou quoi ?

Quant à Kili, il se vexa aussi. D'une, il essayait de renvoyer la petite « colère » des nains vers lui, ou plutôt le corps de son oncle, et en plus, son frère jouait avec sa réputation.

Quant à Bilbo devenu nain, il ne disait aucun mot (il applique les ordres de Fili après tout). Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que cette histoire allait être difficile à régler. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ses pieds. Maintenant il devait marcher avec des chaussures, et c'était vraiment bizarre.

* * *

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, si vous vous sentez perdu dans qui est dans le corps de qui, voici un petit récapitulatif :

Bilbo dans le corps de Fili

Fili dans le corps de Kili

Kili dans le corps de Thorin

Thorin dans le corps de Bilbo

Je préviens que cette fanfiction est née d'un pur délire avec une amie, vers 2h du mat, certainement pas à prendre au sérieux ~

Et sinon... Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part : bonne lecture ! (et personne n'est à moi dans cette fanfiction, bien malheureusement ~)

* * *

**Chapitre II : Comment gérer un corps qui n'est pas le sien**

La Compagnie avait repris la route, dans le sens inverse que la veille. Bien qu'ils avaient tous râlé au début, ils s'étaient calmés de nouveau. Thorin, leur chef, devait penser qu'ils pouvaient se permettre un petit retour à Rivendell pour son neveu et qu'ils arriveraient à rattraper leur retard. En attendant, Dwalin était plutôt surpris de voir leur cambrioleur, devant, avec Thorin, parlant ensemble.

-Kili, écoute-moi bien, tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dirais. La Compagnie t'écoutera, moi en tant qu'hobbit, ils vont soit m'ignorer, soit en rire…

-Mais mon oncle, ça ne sera pas un peu trop voyant si je dis oui à tout ce que vous me direz dans le corps de Bilbo ?

-Je ferais ça de manière discrète. Maintenant, fais bien attention de ne pas faire le crétin dans mon corps.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me voyez tous comme un parfait crétin… Je sais me débrouiller.

-J'aimerais y croire

Dwalin n'avait pas entendu la conversation, fort heureusement, mais se rapprochement soudain entre son roi et leur cambrioleur était bien étrange alors que d'habitude, Thorin était sec envers ce hobbit. Et puis même le comportement de Bilbo. Il avait tout d'un coup découvert en lui une partie majestueuse en lui, et n'hésitait pas à avoir un air hautain.

Et derrière, ce n'était pas mieux. Autant Kili semblait avoir muri, ce qui était un véritable exploit, autant Fili était devenu tout timide, poli, et marchait vers l'arrière de la marche. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir les deux frères séparés ainsi, s'étaient-ils disputés ? Peut-être mieux fallait-il en parler à Thorin.

-Thorin, il me semble que Fili et Kili se soient disputés, ils sont étrangement calme et éloignés l'un de l'autre.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Dwalin ! On ne s'est pas… s'interrompit Kili, recevant une énième fois un coud de coude de la part de son oncle. Ils ne se sont pas disputés, c'est juste l'adolescence.

-L'adolescence ?

Cette fois, Thorin prit son neveu par le bras et l'emmena plus loin. Peut-être que son geste surprendra Dwalin, mais là, ce n'était plus possible.

-Kili, à quoi joues-tu ?

-Ca ne m'amuse pas non plus de parler de moi ainsi, si ça vous rassure

-Je voulais surtout dire, tu ne peux pas montrer plus d'autorité ? Tu es sensé être un roi.

-Et j'étais sensé dire quoi alors ?

-Que ça ne me regarde pas, que mes neveux n'ont qu'à faire ce qu'il leur plait tant que ça ne compromet pas la quête.

-Sympa

-Kili, tu dois comprendre qu'il faut faire des efforts, surtout quand on est roi.

Thorin repartit, marchant assez bizarrement, toujours pas habitué à ce corps. Ses pieds, enfin ceux de Bilbo, le dérangeaient. Ils étaient vraiment grands pour un hobbit, de vrais palmes. Et en plus, ils étaient tout poilus. Les hobbits étaient vraiment des créatures mystérieuses.

Kili le suivit, une mine plutôt renfrognée. Bien sûr qu'il arrivait à comprendre les responsabilités d'un roi, mais quand même. L'apprendre comme ça de la part de son oncle (dans le corps de Bilbo), il n'appréciait pas. Et puis c'était Fili qui avait été élevé comme un futur roi, pas lui.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, ce fut, aux yeux de la Compagnie, Bilbo qui donna des ordres.

-Bombur, prépare le repas, Oïn, Gloïn, allumez un feu et…

-Mon… Bilbo, depuis quand vous prenez-vous pour mon oncle ?

-Mon ? répéta Ori, interloqué.

-Ah, et bien… Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'être chef, par pur curiosité, mentit Thorin, qui se baffait mentalement pour cette ridicule bourde.

Kili, lui avait bien entendu, et il entendait tout aussi bien les autres membres de la Compagnie chuchoter des inepties sur ses attirance à lui. Déjà qu'ils s'étaient moqués de lui par rapport aux elfes, maintenant avec Bilbo.

Il s'avança vers ces deux-là, Thorin croyant par la même occasion qu'il allait se faire engueuler car Kili prenait enfin ses responsabilités à court terme au sérieux. Mais non.

-Fili, commença Kili, une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe, pourquoi fais-tu des insinuations douteuses avec mon corps ?

-Mais ce n'était pas mon but, j'avais failli l'appeler mon oncle, alors qu'il s'agissait du corps de Bilbo. Je me suis corrigé au dernier moment.

-Mais à cause de ça, tout le monde s'interroge sur mes gouts maintenant !

-Thorin, vous devriez arrêter de gronder Kili, je sais qu'il reste un héritier de Durin, un membre de la famille royal, mais il reste votre neveu insouciant, alors laissez-le un peu vivre.

Kili, était au bord des larmes, à proprement parler. Lui qui venait de se faire rabâcher le caquet par son oncle quelques instants plus tôt, venait enfin d'être défendu par Balin, et serait prêt à lui sauter au cou si son frère n'avait pas rattrapé la situation avant.

-Merci Balin, mon oncle a vraiment du mal à sortir de son rôle de roi, cette quête ne l'aide pas en même temps.

-Aaaah, Kili, rigola Balin, évite de trop le chercher aussi, p'tit gars.

Balin s'en alla pour la tâche qu'il avait à faire, laissant Kili et Fili rigoler tranquillement pendant que Thorin dans son corps de hobbit continuait encore de rager. Et voilà que ses neveux commençaient à profiter de la situation pour encore plus le mettre à mal. Il espérait du fond du cœur que Gandalf leur trouve une solution, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas étriper Kili, puisqu'il s'agit de son corps à lui. Et s'il étripait le corps de Kili, peut-être que ce dernier restera coincé dans son corps qu'il envahit. Non, vraiment, la situation se compliquerait si ses deux neveux commençaient à jouer avec ça.

-Fili, je pense qu'on pourrait jouer avec ces conditions là. J'ai directement le corps de notre oncle.

-Oh, tu veux reprendre ton « ancien métier », n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me venger du coup qu'il nous a fait dans les Montagnes Bleues, juste avant de partir.

-Et bien, profitons-en.

Bilbo s'était assis dans son coin. Comment allait-il gérer cette situation lui ? Les autres semblaient bien se débrouiller, bien qu'il avait peur pour son corps avec Thorin dedans. Mais même s'il avait vu quelques fois le roi garder ses anciennes habitudes, Fili avait parfaitement bien rattrapé la situation, même s'il s'était légèrement embrouillé au début. Peut-être qu'il était plus facile pour lui étant donné qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de son frère, qu'il devait très bien connaître, et son statut n'a pas spécialement changé. Bilbo, l'ex hobbit, avait constaté que Kili était plutôt gaffeur, aussi. Cette affaire était plutôt mal partit. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas dire la vérité aux autres, ça serait beaucoup plus simple à supporter.

-Alors petit gars, on déprime ?

-D… De quoi ?

-Ne me cache rien Fili, je vois bien que tu fais la mou. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Euh, non, rien du tout, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, monsieur Dwalin, c'est juste… euh… Kili qui me désespère. Oublier son arc en pleine quête dangereuse… Il ne fait vraiment attention à rien. Je savais qu'il ne devait pas venir.

-Que me racontes-tu, Fili ? Tu l'as défendu quand Thorin a refusé la première fois.

-Ah, j'ai fait ça moi ?

-Oooh, ça ne va vraiment pas, toi. Une petite dispute avec ton frère, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive, Balin peut en témoigner. Se supporter tous les jours, c'est difficile parfois. Mais tu sais ce qui me revigore ? Un petit duel. Allé, viens Fili, on va un peu s'entraîner.

-Oh non, non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je… je suis assez fatigué ces temps-ci, répondit Bilbo, proie à la panique.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de placer beaucoup de phrase, et maintenant, il venait juste d'apercevoir l'arc de Kili, qu'étrangement personne n'avait vu plus tôt (ils devraient surveiller leur vue). Et une nouvelle panique vint l'envahir.

« Oh non », pensa-t-il, « il faut que je prévienne Thorin sur le champ ».

-Je suis désolé Dwalin, je viens de penser à quelque chose d'urgent que je dois dire à Thorin, euh, mon oncle !

Dwalin trouva Fili particulièrement étrange ces derniers temps, et Bilbo s'éclipsa de suite pour aller à la rencontre de Thorin, par habitude, il se dirigea vers son corps, mais se rappela que ce qui était dedans n'étais pas lui du tout.

-Non, pas toi comme Thorin.

-Hein, ne put que dire Kili, dans l'incompréhension totale.

Quand Bilbo se dirigea vers son propre corps, il l'agrippa, à bout de souffle, ou pas, c'était plutôt psychologique.

-Thorin, nous devons cacher l'arc de Kili ! On a complètement oublié de le faire disparaître à une quelconque vue !

-Calme-toi, et parle moins fort.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas non plus habitué à la voix de Fili, je ne sais pas la doser, tout comme vous, vous faites n'importe quoi à la mienne.

-Passons, nous devrions jeter son arc quelque part, à l'abri des regards, Bilbo, je te laisse t'en occuper, tu es un hobbit, ça sera ta première mission de cambrioleur.

-Euh, Thorin... C'est… que c'est vous le hobbit-cambrioleur maintenant. Parce que là, je suis un nain, vous ne voyez pas ma barbe ? (Enfin celle de Fili)

-Oh, les hobbits ont des barbes aussi, sur les pieds.

-Pardon ?

-Oh, non rien, j'ai oublié quelques détails fâcheux pour moi, actuellement, dit-il, regardant Bilbo d'en bas. En attendant, surveille Kili, il ne va pas me laisser jeter son arc.

-Oui, mais… si nous disons qu'on part à Rivendell récupérer l'arc, comment va-t-on vraiment le récupérer après ça ?

-Les elfes ont en plein, ça devrait aller.

-On va dire que oui…

Bilbo partit voir Kili, cette fois-ci, et raconta tout un tas d'idiotie pour le garder à l'écart de vue de ses arcs, pendant que Thorin, le nouveau cambrioleur en profita pour les jeter. Ce plan avait entièrement réussi, sauf la fin, ou Kili vit son oncle dans le corps de Bilbo, jeter son arc et ses flèches, après quelques maladresses et difficultés à transporter tout ça.

-Mon arc ! Cria Kili, d'effroi.

-Et merde… souffla Bilbo, désespéré par le peu de discrétion de la part de Thorin.

Il observa si personne n'avait réagi entre le vacarme provoqué par Thorin, et le cri de Kili, personne n'y avait fait gaffe, trop occupé à remplir leur estomac et à rigoler bruyamment.

Kili avait accouru pour chercher son précieux arc, qu'il confia à son frère, lui priant d'empêcher Thorin de s'en approcher. Fili sourit, il avait compris l'intention de son oncle de jeter l'arc et les flèches, mais pour son frère et pour embêter son oncle, il décida les garder, tout en prenant le soin de les cacher à l'abri du regard des autres nains.

-Thorin, vous aurez pu être plus discret dans votre tentative de cambriolage.

-Figure-toi que ton corps n'est pas pratique ni dégourdi, incapable de porter convenablement un arc et un carquois sans glisser sur le sol.

-Et bien, figurez-vous, monsieur victime d'un corps-pas-pratique-ni-dégourdi, vos chers neveux ont récupérés ce que vous venez de jeter.

-C'est une blague ?

-J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

-C'est dur à dire, avec le visage de Fili

-Et bien non. Je ne blague pas.

-J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas d'avantages de bêtises…

-Moi j'espère que la situation ne va pas continuer à empirer comme ça.

Thorin lança un regard noir a ses deux héritiers, et repartit dans le sac de couchage de Bilbo. Car oui, évidemment, ils devaient garder les affaires des autres.

Fili rigolait en voyant la tête de son oncle. Quant à Kili, il en profitait d'être vu par personne pour s'occuper de son petit arc qui subissait fréquemment de la discrimination de la part des autres nains.

Quant aux autres membres de la Compagnie, qui s'étaient un peu déconcentrés de leur repas, soulevait beaucoup d'interrogation. Depuis quand Thorin restait autant de temps avec Kili ? Pourquoi Bilbo surveillait tellement Thorin ? Et pourquoi Fili semblait à l'écart du groupe, en mauvaise relation avec Bilbo, et ne voulait certainement pas se battre ?

Alors que tous commencèrent à manger leur déjeuner, un bruit d'ouargues accompagné du langage guttural des orques. Ca, c'était mauvais signe. Les quatre changeurs de corps se levèrent d'un coup. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de subir une attaque d'orques. Thorin fit signe à Kili qu'il devait donner le signal de l'arriver imminente d'orques et d'un prochain combat qui allait commencer.

-Debout vous tous ! Nous allons subir une attaque externe d'orques !

-Pourquoi externe, Kil… Thorin ? L'interrogea le roi, vraiment pas habitué à s'auto-appeler.

-Vous n'allez pas faire attention aux détails maintenant, Bilbo, répondit Fili.

Vraiment, le petit voyage pour retourner à Rivendell allait paraître un peu plus long que d'habitude. Surtout pour les quatre victimes du changement de corps.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, si y a des gens qui lisent évidemment x) ... ... ... Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie pour vos petite reviews bien sympathique :)

Vava : je suis contente que tu as eu le courage de commencer ma "petite" fanfiction ~ et encore plus contente que ça te plaise ~

Pisces-Arkady : oui, c'est pas très évident d'être assez clair (quand j'écrivais j'avais mon petit "schéma" que j'ai laissé au chapitre 1 ~)

Nana : Pour te répondre, non, j'ai pas prévu de couple, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort ces histoires de couple (et bizarrement ça a tendance à tout compliquer à l'écriture, donc déjà que je dois m'en sortir avec ce petit mélange...) je suis quand même contente que ça te plaise, quitte à arriver en regard en cours ~ (mais je veux pas être responsable de quoique ce soit xD) En tout cas, j'ai écrit cette fanfiction juste pour le plaisir de rire ~

(je dois vous avouer que ça me fait drôle d'être du côté de celle qui répond aux reviews, que d'émotions ~)

Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part : bonne lecture ! (et personne n'est à moi dans cette fanfiction, bien malheureusement ~)

* * *

**Chapitre III : Comment survivre dans le corps d'un autre**

Toute la Compagnie se leva d'un seul bond, mains aux armes, prêt à se battre et à se défendre. Thorin, prêt à se battre coute que coute, dégaina son arme, bien qu'il se retrouve avec un simple coupe-papier comme disait si bien Balin. Mais pourquoi devait-il se retrouver dans le corps de Bilbo, se retrouver avec ce fichu coupe-papier ? Il regarda Kili, qui avait la chance de posséder son corps, dégainer (maladroitement encore) orcrist, accompagné des autres nains avec lui pour le protéger, pensant évidemment que c'était un 100% Thorin. Puis il regarda du côté de Fili et Bilbo. Fili était aussi maladroit, car visiblement, il ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien que ça dans le corps de son frère, quant à Bilbo, il faisait tout pour disparaître, ce qui était ridicule quand on avait l'apparence de Fili. Vraiment, cette histoire était mal partie.

-Bilbo, vous devriez plutôt vous mettre derrière, nous allons nous débrouiller.

-Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Je dois me battre aussi

-Bilbo, ne vous sentez pas obligé, votre rôle est d'être le cambrioleur, pas celui du guerrier.

-Oui, laissez des expérimentés faire le travail.

Thorin maugréa dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait plus. Il ne devait pas être mis de côté dans ce combat, certainement pas.

-Fili, que fais-tu, viens au lieu de te cacher je ne sais trop où ! Dit Dwalin. Nous allons avoir besoin de bras là.

-Ah oui… je… je dois me battre contre… ces monstres, oui… Evidemment.

Bilbo se plaça devant malgré lui. Fili était un puissant guerrier, mais pas lui. Et l'ex hobbit tremblait de toutes ses jambes.

-Evite de trembler, s'il te plaît, il s'agit de mon corps, et je n'aimerais pas passer pour un trouillard.

-Je suis désolé Fili, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne sais pas me battre.

-Alors essaie de croire en la mémoire musculaire

-Euh, oui, la mémoire musculaire… ça existe ça ?

Les ouargues montés par des orques devinrent enfin visible, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la trace des hobbits. Ils avaient bien l'intention de se venger du dernier coup dans lequel les nains les avait piégé, aidés par les elfes.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dangereusement, Thorin faillit donner lui, l'ordre à Fili, mais Kili le rattrapa de justesse.

-Kili ! Utilise ton arc ! Réussit-il à dire, sans se faire avoir, ou presque.

-Oh, c'est vrai que mon frère se bat à l'arc quand il en a l'occasion.

Fili prit l'arc entre les mains, sous les yeux ahuris de certains, qui n'avaient pas oublié pour quelle raison ils retournaient en arrière, vers Rivendell et se demandaient bien ce que faisait cet arc là, maintenant.

-Mais, je ne sais pas l'utiliser ! Je me bats à l'épée moi, pas avec ça.

-Que racontes-tu, Kili, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire des blagues ! Rugit Dwalin, qui avait déjà mit beaucoup de temps à l'époque pour se faire à l'idée que l'un de ses élèves dans ses cours de combat, avait choisi l'arc comme arme de prédisposition, mais si en plus, il venait à dire qu'il se trouvait inutile et ne savait plus l'utiliser quand c'était nécessaire, alors là, ça n'allait plus du tout.

-Qu'attends-tu Fil… Kili ! C'est simple comme tout. Il te suffit de bien viser, te concentrer pendant quelques secondes, et hop, tu lâches la corde pour que la flèche se plante entre les deux yeux de ces repoussants orques.

Thorin frappa sa main contre sa tête. De pire en pire. La situation se dégénérait complètement. Envahit par des orques, ses neveux et l'ex hobbit n'arrangeaient pas leur situation personnelle. Maintenant, il était sûr que les autres nains allaient se douter de quelque chose. Après tout, ils venaient d'être délibérément au courant pour l'arc, qui n'était certainement pas perdu. Puis, Kili qui expliquait à Fili comment utiliser un arc alors qu'aux yeux des autres, Kili était Thorin et Fili était Kili. Et Bilbo qui tremblait comme une feuille, et ne devait certainement pas savoir se battre. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Il n'y pensa guère plus ensuite, quand il évita de peu l'attaque d'un orque qui s'était retrouvé à terre mais voulait en profiter de faire au moins une victime.

-Bilbo, attention !

il n'y eut pas le besoin de le prévenir une fois supplémentaire ou de l'aider, qu'il enfonça bien profondément le coupe-papier dans la gorge d'un orque qui avait voulu attaqué par derrière.

-Oh, bien joué Bilbo, vous commencez à vous habituer ? Constata Bofur, d'un ton rassuré, ayant eu une peur bleue pour le cambrioleur.

Thorin souffla, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Evidemment qu'il s'y était pour l'instant habitué puisqu'il était dans le corps de ce hobbit. Mais il avait peur pour Fili, car c'était le petit hobbit qui maniait son corps. Et Thorin eut bien fait d'avoir peur car l'ex hobbit devenu prince nain héritier d'Erebor après Thorin se battait et surtout se défendait comme un véritable amateur, balançant des coups de partout, notamment dans le vide pour laisser personne l'approché, il avait bien failli avoir deux des nains de la Compagnie, heureusement dans sa malchance, il avait eu la chance de tuer deux orques qui avaient bien failli avoir la peau d'Ori et d'Oïn qui ne les avait pas entendu venir de derrière (encore, ils sont fourbes ces orques). Il perdit même l'une des deux épées de ses mains qui vola et frôla Dwalin, lui coupant même presque sa barbe, mais qui cloua un orque sur un tronc d'arbre. Dwalin regarda Fili, qui avait failli l'assassiner mais surtout, avait failli lui couper sa barbe, voulait-il qu'il fasse un concours avec son frère ? Mais il s'en déconcentra pour retourner au combat, se promettant de régler ça plus tard.

Bilbo souffla, il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir non pas de la main d'un orque mais de celle d'un nain, ce qui était plutôt ironique du fait qu'il était, à la base, partit pour les aider à cambrioler leur propre montagne perdue par le feu d'un dragon. Bilbo voulut récupérer l'épée, car sinon, c'était Fili qui lui ferait presque la peau (il ne pouvait pas, après tout, le tuer, puisque c'était son corps), mais surement qu'il le torturerait psychologiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son corps et l'assassine proprement. Evidement, l'épée était bien coincée dans l'arbre. Et durant cette bataille, que ce soit orques ou nains, tous faillirent se prendre des flèches volantes qu'allaient partout et nul part à la fois. Alors il fallait faire attention où on se trouvait.

Un orque se rapprocha d'un Bilbo trop concentrait à récupérer l'épée coincée dans le tronc. Fili, qui avait remarqué le danger pour son corps, prit le risque de nouveau à utiliser l'arc de son frère, et enfin pour la première fois de la bataille, il réussit planter la flèche entre les deux yeux de l'orque.

-Merci… Fili

-C'est surtout pour mon corps que je me suis surpassé, oui… Comme si c'était simple de tirer à l'arc…

-Je vois ça, fit un Thorin essoufflé, qui constata que Bilbo n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de trop grands efforts physique. Dix fois j'ai failli me prendre des flèches dans le dos, dans les jambes, le ventre, partout quoi. Le principe c'est de viser tes ennemis, pas d'avoir de façon indéterminée tes alliés.

-Désolé mon oncle… Si tu veux, je passe l'arc à Kili, ça sera plus simple surement…

-En parlant de Kili, où il est encore, lui ?

Fili et Thorin, pris de panique, cherchèrent partout dans le champ de bataille. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus fait attention à lui. Thorin s'en voulu, après tout, c'était avec son corps qu'il se battait, et ça serait avec son corps qu'il se blesserait. Il ne s'était pas retenu tellement de fois de le tuer sur place depuis qu'ils ont changé de corps pour qu'il meure par la main d'un orque. Thorin commençait déjà à s'imaginer un ouargue triomphant avec, dans sa bouche, son corps à lui. Des orques qui seraient étonnamment fier d'avoir eu le chef nain. Et il commença à penser, soit à la souffrance que ça provoquerait à son esprit de perdre son corps, soit au fait qu'il restera pour toujours dans le corps de Bilbo, puisqu'il n'avait plus de corps où rentrer (et y rester). Et puis, moins important, mais un peu quand même, ce qui allait advenir de son neveu. S'il mourrait dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, que se passerait-il ? Son âme errerait-elle dans le monde ? Mourrait-il simplement comme s'il était dans son propre corps où irait-il rejoindre son corps naturellement, devant cohabiter avec Fili ? ou encore, éjecterait-il, inconsciemment évidemment, Fili de son corps, qui retournerait dans le sien, éjectant ainsi Bilbo, qui lui aussi retournerait dans le sien, pour aussi éjecter Thorin, et lui, retournera dans son corps mort, dans la gueule d'un ouargue.

Non, c'est sûr, il devait surveiller son corps, que son neveu ne fasse pas de bêtise avec. D'ailleurs, il avait bien fait de s'en inquiéter, Kili, insouciant comme il l'est, avait provoqué on ne sait combien d'orques et de ouargues en même temps, ne se rendant pas trop compte du danger.

-Non, je vais vraiment l'étriper ce gamin… Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il provoque autant d'ennemi sur mon corps… à moins qu'il veuille vraiment ma mort… Kili, ça ne se réglera pas comme ça. Je t'assure que je te le ferais payé au centuple l'affront que tu viens de me faire.

En attendant, Kili se démenait comme un fou pour lutter contre autant d'ennemi. Pourtant son oncle faisait pareil, il se lançait fasse à dix ennemis à la fois et les vainquait (d'après les récits qu'ils avaient raconté, lui et sa mère), alors pourquoi, en étant dans le corps de son oncle, il n'arrivait pas à faire les mêmes exploits ? C'était injuste.

Heureusement pour lui, une flèche volante vint percuter l'un de ses ennemis, ce qui fit un de moins. Puis Thorin, malgré l'apparence de hobbit, lui vint en secours, ou plutôt au secours de son corps surement.,. mais ça revenait au même. Ils eurent un bref moment d'accalmie dans la zone de combat où ils se situaient, laissant Thorin régler deux trois détails avec son neveu, d'une importance capitale. En attendant, ce dernier s'était posé sur un arbre, essoufflé de se démener dans tous les sens avec pour seule arme une épée.

-Kili, écoute-moi bien, continue comme ça, et t'es sûr pour mener mon corps six pieds sous terre.

-Mais mon oncle, dans les récits que vous m'avez raconté dans mon enfance, vous étiez capable de pareils exploits.., dit-il, entre deux respirations

-Kili, ce n'étaient que des récits, la réalité est parfois différente. Et même si tu es dans mon corps, tu n'es pas moi, tu n'as pas encore l'expérience et tu as toujours été meilleur à l'arc. Alors fait ce que tu sais faire.

-Mon oncle, vous avez raison.

-C'est bien Kili, tu commences à murir…

-En venant dans votre corps, je viens de perdre environ 120 ans de ma vie de nains… de 71 ans, je passe à 190 et quelques…

-Et c'est tout ce que tu remarques ? Râla Thorin, qui n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on le traite de façon détournée de vieux, et que son neveu n'ait compris que ça.

Mais il ne répliqua pas car le combat reprit de plus belle, et il avait beau faire attention à son corps, il se retrouva dans un stade où il ne pu que s'éloigner de lui et le perdre de vue. Le corps de hobbit n'avait rien d'utile au combat décidément.

Tous les nains de la Compagnie étaient tombés en admiration devant la soudaine bravoure du hobbit, qui s'était élancé dans la bataille. Personne, évidemment, ne se doutait que Thorin possédai ce corps (sinon, ils auraient de suite compris). Ils trouvèrent que le hobbit semblait se débrouiller bien mieux que les trois nains de la lignée de Durin qui étaient bien bizarre. Heureusement qu'il rattrapait leur problème technique, car ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus assaillit par les ouargues.

Et alors que Fili manquait de flèches, et avait remplacé l'arc par l'épée, Kili tombait d'épuisement face à cet assaut d'orques sur lui, évidemment, les orques voulaient la tête de Thorin, donc fallait bien s'attaquer à son corps, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire que ce soit la bonne âme ou pas ? De toute manière ils en savaient rien. Peut-être devrait-il leur dire la vérité, ou du moins, essayer, ils chercheraient à s'en prendre peut-être à la bonne âme ? Ou au moins il gagnerait un peu de temps. De toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix, parce qu'il était incapable de soulever son bras droit. Kili observa autour de lui, tout le monde se battait comme il le pouvait, et son oncle, dans le petit corps de Bilbo, se déchainait plus que les autres. Lui qui voulait être aussi fort que son oncle, se trouvait déjà essoufflé alors que Thorin continuait coute que coute à vaincre les orques et les ouargues. Ah non, il ne pouvait pas commencer à marchander. Son oncle aurait honte, et lui aussi. Il était un guerrier bon sang ! Kili trouva le peu de force en lui pour se relever et continuer d'assener des coups à ses ennemis.

Au fur et à mesure des combats, il y avait de moins en moins d'orque, les nains sentaient la victoire arriver. Mais pas encore, les orques, fourbes comme ils sont, n'allaient pas se laisser faire.

Ils venaient tout juste d'attraper le corps de Bilbo, qu'ils savaient, à la base, faible, pour ainsi piéger les nains.

-Mon oncle, crièrent en chœur Kili et Fili.

-Mon corps, fit en même temps Bilbo.

Les nains de la Compagnie s'arrêtèrent, voyant la situation délicate de leur hobbit. Seulement, ce fut Bilbo qui s'élança soudainement sur les orques, et bien heureusement qu'il avait le corps de Fili, pour vaincre les trois orques qui maintenaient en otage Thorin.

Les orques restant s'enfuirent, voyant visiblement qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, et les nains furent bien heureux de leur victoire.

-J'ai bien cru perdre mon corps… Se plaignit Bilbo.

Fili, lui, se dirigea vers Kili. Il voulait régler quelque chose avec lui.

-Mon frère, pourquoi dois-tu te battre en général comme les elfes et leurs arcs ? Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire comme tous les nains ?

Dwalin avait bien entendu cette phrase. Et surtout le « mon frère ». Depuis quand Thorin était le frère de Kili maintenant ? Il voulu alors se rassurer de l'état du jeune nain, parce que c'était inquiétant.

-Kili, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Dwalin, répondit vraiment Kili, ayant oublié (je ne sais pas comment avec son visage en face de lui) le changement de corps.

-Pourquoi tu réponds à sa place, Thorin ? Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Depuis ce matin vous êtes bizarres, que ce soit Fili, Kili, le cambrioleur ou Thorin. Aucun ne réagit comme il le devrait d'habitude.

-Eh bien… commencèrent en même temps Kili et Fili

-Et puis, cette histoire d'arc oublié… c'était complètement faux, puisque tu viens de t'en servir, Kili.

-Ah… et bien…

-Pourquoi devons-nous aller à Rivendell alors ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait dire la vérité maintenant… De toute manière on n'a pas le choix, annonça Thorin, qui se laissa vaincu par les bourdes de ses neveux et céda la place du mensonge à la vérité.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, encore une fois (je ne vais que me répéter à chaque fois, je vous préviens ~)

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé, désolé de cette attente ~ mes chapitres ont beau être écrits d'avance, j'arrive encore à être en retard ~ Mais j'ai des excuses pour ma gouverne ! La fac m'a pris du temps, mais du temps (mais la semaine prochaine je suis en vacannnnces ~) enfin bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews :3 ça fait vraiment plaisir ~

Et je répète : je n'ai fait aucune histoire de couple, je suis vraiment très mauvaise pour ce genre de chose, et déjà que c'est assez complexe (enfin... façon de parler quoi xD). Mais vous pouvez toujours (essayer) d'imaginer les couples que vous voulez, je suis très ouverte !

Maintenant : bonne lecture ! (et personne n'est à moi dans cette fanfiction, bien malheureusement ~)

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Comment annoncer un problème de corps à ses amis et proches ?**

-Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous avez changé de corps pendant la dernière nuit ?

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-J'ignorais qu'une chose pareille pouvait exister…

Les nains de la Compagnie n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions, de discuter entre eux, d'ailleurs le volume du début commençait à augmenter de plus en plus, comme le faisait toujours les nains d'habitudes.

Thorin soupirait. Il fallait bien deviner que ce n'était pas facile de raconter pareille chose. Lui-même n'y aurait jamais cru si ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à ses camarades de rester sceptiques. Mais ils devaient le croire, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions dorénavant.

-Mais alors, qui est qui ? demanda Dori, qui voulait essayer de clarifier les choses.

-C'est simple, commença Kili, moi, c'est Kili, lui, dit-il en fixant Fili, c'est Bilbo, ensuite lui, montrant cette fois lui-même, c'est Fili, et le dernier, c'est Thorin.

-Thorin dans la peau d'un hobbit ? Mais…

-C'est pour ça que notre cher cambrioleur avait eu énormément de bravoure dans la dernière bataille, si c'était Thorin qui était dans ce corps, rien de plus logique, constata Balin.

-Et quel lien avec Rivendell ? Demanda Dwalin toujours sceptique à aller chez d'autres peuples que le sien.

-Gandalf doit toujours être là-bas, et espérons qu'il ait un remède à notre mal.

-Ou sinon, les elfes pourront peut-être nous aider, rajouta Bilbo, qui lui ne voyait aucun problème à retourner à Rivendell, chez les elfes.

-Bon, alors si nous devons y retourner, nous y retournerons, il en va pour le bien de nous tous, annonça Gloïn.

Et c'est ainsi que les nains reprirent leur marche. Comme maintenant ils savaient la vérité, Thorin retrouva la tête du cortège, et Kili pu se mettre où il voulait, à côté de son frère. Quant à Bilbo, il ne changeait pas trop ses habitudes.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit de suite ?

-Thorin avait peur de vous inquiéter, répondit Kili

-Ou peut-être était-ce pour lui-même et sa réputation, rajouta Fili

-C'est vraiment perturbant, vous avez beau me répéter qui est qui, je ne le sais toujours pas. Pour moi Thorin est Thorin, Fili est Fili, Kili est Kili et notre cambrioleur est notre cambrioleur.

-Mais pour l'instant, Gloïn, ce n'est pas le cas. Notre chef est un hobbit, notre prince héritier est son frère, son frère est son oncle et le cambrioleur est notre prince.

-Oui, enfin bref, c'est un véritable méli mélo, Résumé Bofur, qui avait eu du mal à suivre la façon d'expliquer de Balin.

La Compagnie rigola un bon coup. C'est vrai que ce genre de situation n'était pas au courant du tout. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu que cela n'arrive que seulement lorsque Gandalf était avec eux.

Rivendell fut de nouveau à porter de vue, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Thorin. Bien que ces elfes ne semblaient pas spécialement contre leur quête, bien que cela les dérangeait un peu, ils restaient des elfes. Et jamais Thorin ne pourrait leur pardonner quoique ce soit. Quelque chose de nouveau l'agaça, c'était le visage de son abruti de neveu qu'était dans son corps. Dwalin lui avait raconté une anecdote très récente, sur Kili à Rivendell pendant le repas. Anecdote qui ne lui avait guère plus, d'ailleurs. Et voilà maintenant qu'il le voyait, au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans l'un des villages des hauts elfes, sourire comme un écervelé à ces elfes femelles. Qu'il essaie d'en draguer une avec son corps, et il sera sûr, une fois leur corps retrouvé, qu'il lui fera regretté d'être né.

-Kili, arrête de suite ton manège, dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit de mon corps ?

-Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Thorin, impossible de draguer qui que ce soit avec votre corps.

Thorin ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre comme une insulte ou se sentir rassuré du fait qu'il sera impossible pour Kili de se retrouver avec une elfe dans son corps à lui.

-Kili, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, je reste ton oncle, et ta mère m'a donné carte blanche sur toi.

-Elle n'a pas fait ça ?! Elle veut que je lui revienne, en faisant ça, elle peut être sûre que ça sera impossible.

-Alors, auto-surveille-toi.

Ils avaient bien avancé dans Rivendell, maintenant, il ne manquait plus que rencontrer Gandalf et Elrond. Thorin en était soulagé. Car après, ils repartiraient de suite, ainsi, ils éviteraient de perdre du temps supplémentaire, et aussi que Kili reste trop longtemps avec ces elfes… il a toujours eu des gouts très étrange pour un nain, mais là, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Bilbo était ravi d'être revenu à Rivendell, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, le seul, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa Comté, qui était apaisant et calme. Où ils n'avaient pas à courir et se battre partout.

Elrond fit son apparition, surpris de retrouver les nains qu'étaient partis sans prévenir il y a de cela, quelques jours.

-Que puis-je de nouveau pour vous ?

-Nous avons besoin de Gandalf. C'est très important, fit Thorin, d'un ton toujours sérieux, qui passait bizarrement quand il était dans le corps de Bilbo.

Elrond fronça les sourcils. Le hobbit était étrangement devenu bien froid et distant tout à coup. Il jeta un œil aux autres, et vit le neveu du chef de la Compagnie, l'ainé, ravi d'être revenu. Ce qui était vraiment pour le coup étrange.

-Et que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Nous avons été victime de quelque chose qui me semble, très peu naturelle, répondit Fili.

-Et qu'est-ce donc ? Insista Elrond, qui fronça encore plus les sourcils, malgré son habituel visage neutre, ayant du mal qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui avait, quelques jours plus tôt, envoyé une partie de la nourriture décorée l'une des statues de la salle prévue pour manger.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais en parler à Gandalf.

-Gandalf est partit vous retrouver aux Montagnes Embrumées.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver nos corps si le seul magicien que nous connaissons n'est pas là ? S'inquiéta soudainement Kili, qui fut le dernier à faire froncer de nouveau les sourcils à Elrond. Le roi, semblerait-il venait de parler, mais certainement pas comme il le ferait habituellement.

D'ailleurs, cette phrase le fit tiquer. Cela expliquait le pourquoi du comment de tout ce remue-ménage et de ce changement de caractère. Ils avaient tout « simplement » changé de corps.

-Qui ont été les victimes des changements de corps ?

Thorin jeta un regard noir à Kili, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire une connerie, non, il fallait la faire. Bon comme c'était fait, il fallait maintenant continuer.

-Moi, Kili, Fili et Bilbo.

-Et quand il dit « moi », c'est pour parler de Thorin, rajouta Bofur, au cas où le seigneur Elrond ne comprendrait pas tout.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant, pour le haut elfe. Evidemment que le hobbit était froid avec lui, puisque dans son corps, il s'agissait de Thorin, connu pour ne pas apprécier les elfes. En tout cas, ce problème devait être réglé. Malheureusement, ils allaient vraiment avoir besoin de Gandalf. Elrond demanda à l'un des siens de retrouver le magicien et de lui dire de revenir à Rivendell, pour la simple raison que les nains y sont et qu'ils ont besoin de son aide. Puis il se retourna vers la Compagnie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était poser des questions et comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Vous souvenez-vous de l'échange de votre corps ?

-Non, nous nous sommes réveillés ainsi, répondit Thorin, qui se rappelait encore du choc que cela lui avait provoqué.

-Et vous n'avez rien fait la veille ?

-A part marcher toute la journée et nous coucher ensuite, non.

Etrange, le phénomène d'échange de corps était plutôt rare, étant même vu maintenant comme une légende. Seul un puissant magicien pouvait le faire, et encore. Seulement sur des personnes possédant de liens très puissants. Pourtant, autant Thorin, Fili et Kili, c'était plausible dans le sens qu'ils partageaient un lien de sang, mais le hobbit. Quel était son lien ? Et puis quel magicien se serait amusé ainsi ? Saroumane, définitivement impossible, d'une, il se trouvait encore ici, puis il a d'autres choses à faire que de s'amuser à jeter des sorts sur une compagnie de nain. Gandalf ? Non plus, et il en a moins le pouvoir que le précédent magicien. Quant à Radagast, on peut même l'oublier, du fait qu'il vit dans sa forêt et s'en préoccupe plus que de la Terre du Milieu en général. Et les deux magiciens bleus… eux ne sont même pas là, soi-disant à vagabonder dans l'Est. Comme quoi, la Terre du Milieu possèdera toujours ses mystères qu'on ne pourra surement jamais résoudre.

-Que faisons-nous pour les nains ? Demanda l'un des hommes d'Elrond, inquiet par le silence de son supérieur, et voulant savoir quoi faire pour leurs anciens invités de retour.

-Nous allons faire comme il y a deux jours. Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, je vous accueille de nouveau à Rivendell. En attendant le retour de Gandalf, vous pouvez profiter d'un bon repos.

Et sur ces mots, Elrond repartit, dans l'intention de prévenir le reste des siens, et ainsi pouvoir préparer les chambres et le repas pour les nains.

Comme ils étaient arrivés en début de soirée, les nains coururent vers leur centre de jeu principal : l'une des fontaines de Rivendell. Fili et Kili s'apprêtèrent à y aller, quand ils sentirent une tension sur leur bras. C'était Thorin qui les retenait, malgré le corps qu'il possédait. Ses deux neveux avaient encore oublié un détail.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous baigner ainsi.

-Comment ça nous baigner ainsi ? On a bien le droit d'aller nous « laver » non ? Demanda Fili

-Après tout, on fait ce qu'on veut de nos… s'interrompit Kili.

-Exact, vous faites ce que vous voulez de vos corps, mais pas de celui des autres. Alors Fili peut faire ce qu'il veut, mais toi, petit neveu, je te tiens à l'œil.

Kili pâlit à vue d'œil. Son oncle semblait tout d'un coup menaçant, même s'il empruntait le corps de Bilbo. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Fili. Ou à son corps. C'était gênant, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Mais… Faut bien que nous nous lavons, non ? Demanda Bilbo, qui ne désirait pas garder l'odeur de transpiration sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son corps.

-Non, c'est personnel ça, répondit Fili, peut désireux de savoir que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lavait son corps.

-Alors, pour nous quatre, ça sera interdiction de se laver tant que nous ne sommes pas dans notre corps de nouveau.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », monsieur cambrioleur. Il va falloir s'y faire.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous dans le corps des autres, soupirèrent à l'unisson Bilbo, Fili et Kili., l'un désireux de se laver, les deux autres qui voulaient jouer à la fontaine avec les autres.

Par dépit, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, n'ayant rien à faire dehors. Kili vit quelques elfes femelles à son goût, mais il sentit le regard dur de son oncle sur lui, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, lui rappelant aussi qu'il se trouvait dans un corps qui, à la base, détestait les elfes.

Quant à Fili, il trouvait qu'il y avait pas mal d'elfes qui se rigolaient à son passage. Surement qu'elles le faisaient par rapport au corps de Kili. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un petit rigolo à leur précédent passage à Rivendell. Puis tout à coup. Quelque chose l'arrêta net. Que ne voyait-il pas ? Des elfes femelles regroupées autour de son corps à lui.

Bilbo, lui était gêné. Il avait été juste gentil avec une naine, et polie avec une autre, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait encerclé par trois d'entre elle maintenant. Il semblait surement avoir gagné leur affection mais ce n'était pas son corps, et elle semblait l'apprécier aussi. Il vit Fili, tout à coup inquiet de voir son corps attaqué par autant d'elfe.

-Vous, laissez mon… frère tranquille. Arrêter de vous l'accaparer, vous ne voyez pas que vous le gêner, non ?

-Oh, n'est-ce pas le nain qui t'a fait un clin d'œil pendant que tu jouais de la harpe ?

-Oui, c'est celui qu'a voulu se rattraper et à empirer sa situation.

Fili ne supportait plus ces trois elfes femelles. Qui avait dit que les elfes étaient élégants et tout le tralala ? Des fois, ils n'étaient pas si différents. Il n'allait pas laissé ces maudites elfes s'acharner sur son corps à lui, et il n'allait pas accepter plus longtemps qu'elles se moquent de lui, ou plutôt de son frère, mais c'était pareil. Kili reste son petit frère, et personne n'y touche d'abord.

-Allé, laissez-le tranquille !

Kili ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était jaloux de Bilbo qui avait attiré toutes ces elfes femelles. Il était jaloux de son frère car c'était autour de son corps que les elfes étaient regroupés. Et il lui en voulait aussi d'être si ridicule en étant dans son corps. Mais il sentait aussi que Fili était énervé des moqueries à l'égard de son petit frère. Et ça lui rendit le sourire. Quoiqu'il arrive, il le protégerait contre tout.

-Kili, arrête d'arborer ce sourire niais sur mon visage.

Ah, voilà encore son oncle qui surveillait tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé dans le corps de son frère hein ? Il aurait été plus en paix que dans celui de son oncle.

Tous les quatre, ou peut-être pas entièrement Fili, qui pouvait, en partie, toujours protéger son frère, espéraient le retour de Gandalf pour retrouver le corps.

* * *

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Mes amis, je tiens à vous préciser qu'on commence à s'approcher de la fin, donc si des gens l'ont suivi et bien appréciée (je peux toujours espérer), et bien il va commencer à se préparer à dire au revoir à cette petite fanfiction ~

* * *

**Chapitre V : Comment supporter un magicien ?**

Gandalf ne mit que trois jours pour retourner à Rivendell. Heureusement pour la Compagnie qu'il n'était partit guère très loin encore et qu'il fut assez rapide. Les elfes eux-mêmes en était bien heureux, espérant du fond de leur cœur que les nains repartent bientôt. Ce n'est pas qu'ils saccageaient Rivendell, mais c'était le cas en fait. Ils ne pensaient qu'à faire la fête le soir, balançant des mets partout pendant le repas, s'enivrant d'alcool en tout genre que pouvait offrir les « oreilles pointues », et mettant le boxon lorsqu'ils s'amusaient. Aucun respect pour les villes et villages des autres décidément.

Du côté des changeurs de corps, la situation n'était pas totalement amusante. Fili continuait de surveiller son corps, peur que Bilbo y attire encore d'autres elfes, Thorin faisait de même, craignant que son second neveu l'utilise pour faire encore d'autres conneries qu'il n'a pas pu faire jusqu'à maintenant.

D'ailleurs petite anecdote, Kili pu profiter pendant deux heures de son séjour chez les elfes de Rivendell, son oncle étant convoqué par le seigneur Elrond, qui d'ailleurs, s'était trompé au tout début, chose qu'il nota définitivement dans sa tête. Un elfe qui se trompe, ce n'est pas chose courante après tout, même s'il s'était de suite rattrapé en suite.

Le plus jeune gambadait alors tranquillement dans les couloirs de la dernière maison des hauts elfes, profitant de sa liberté. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, quel avantage il pourrait avoir dans ce corps. Mais ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées lorsqu'il vit juste en face de lui une elfe, toute de blanc vêtu, ses longs cheveux d'un or pâle rajoutant encore plus de clarté. Il en resta sans voix. C'est qu'elle l'éblouissait.

-Eh bien, qu'avez-vous, jeune nain ?

Le jeune nain en question essayait de répondre quelque chose de potable, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'était de bafouiller des mots sans queue ni tête. Oh, bien sûr, il ne ressentait pas de l'amour, comme s'il était frappé par un coup de foudre. Mais la présence de cette elfe était étonnement puissante, et tout ce qu'il ressentait à son contact fut du respect. Il aurait tellement espéré qu'elle pense qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, mais visiblement, elle savait, malgré les apparences, qui elle avait en face d'elle. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, laissa afficher un mince sourire sur son visage, habituellement neutre, n'exprimant aucune émotion.

-Si votre oncle vous voyez ainsi, je ne pense pas qu'il vous laissera bien tranquille, rajouta-t-elle. Mais après tout, vous êtes bien différent de lui. Vous ne ressentez pas la même antipathie envers ceux de ma race

Sur ces mots, Galadriel, car oui, il s'agissait bien d'elle repartit, laissant ce pauvre Kili seul, encore hébété parce qu'il venait d'arriver. La seule chose qu'il arriva à penser, ce fut qu'elle ne devait pas être d'ici, car elle était blonde et non brune comme les elfes de Rivendell.

Son oncle le retrouva aussitôt après, et vit cette expression béate sur son visage. Chose qu'il ne pardonna pas à Kili, qui eu droit, encore une fois à des sermons.

Gandalf rassembla les quatre victimes du changement de corps. Elrond lui avait raconté, en compagnie de Thorin dans le corps de Bilbo, ce qu'il leur avait raconté. Le magicien lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Mais il devait bien s'y faire, car le comportement de chacun était la preuve même de cet étonnant phénomène. Mais ceci semblait amuser un magicien. Et il était dit qu'il fallait toujours se méfier d'un magicien qui semblait prendre plaisir sur quelque chose. Et cette hypothèse fut bien évidemment vérifiée, en dépit de nos quatre compagnons.

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient s'en douter. Ils pensaient Gandalf suffisamment sage et sérieux pour arrêter ce coup du sort, et reprendre enfin leur quête, destination Erebor. Il fallait avouer que les jours étaient comptés. Ils devaient arriver avant le premier jour d'Automne, pour trouver la porte et y être devant lorsque le jour de Durin arriverait.

Mais visiblement ce n'était pas aussi pressant que cela en avait l'air.

Le magicien gris leur annonça que pour retrouver leur corps, ils devraient faire un rituel ridicule, qu'il expliqua, évidemment :

-Mes amis, vous devez boire cette potion que j'ai minutieusement préparée, ensuite, la partie extrêmement gênante…

-Comment ça, gênante ? Coupa Bilbo, qui était le seul à s'inquiéter sur ce point.

-Et bien, vous devrez embrasser le propriétaire du corps que vous posséder.

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les concernés, en chœur, visiblement pas très intéressés par cette idée.

-N'y a-t-il pas une autre manière, plus sérieuse, pour retrouver nos corps.

-Thorin, si vous voulez véritablement redevenir roi sous la montagne, il faut faire quelques sacrifices en chemin.

-Mais ce n'est plus un sacrifice là… se plaignit Kili, vraiment pas intéressé à embrasser son oncle dans le corps de Bilbo.

-Arrêter de vous plaindre, et buvez cette potion, et faites comme je l'ai dit, ordonna-t-il, passant les potions que burent les quatre changeurs de corps à contrecœur. Oh, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que le gout de cette potion, était, en quelque sorte, un peu particulier…

Les quatre concernaient venaient de faillir tout rejeter ce qu'ils venaient de boire. Effectivement, la potion avait un gout particulier, elle était infecte. Autant boire de l'urine de cochon que cela semblerait meilleur.

-Vous voulez notre mort, magicien ? Commença à pester Thorin, que cela ne rendait visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

-Je ne fais que vous aider. Bon, vous devez vous dépêcher, avant que les effets de la potions se dissipent.

Le roi nain en avait visiblement marre, mais il tenait à retrouver son corps. Seulement, un problème se poser, ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'embrasser en même temps. Thorin savait qu'il devait embrasser Bilbo pour retrouver son corps, mais ce dernier devait embrasser Fili, et Kili devait l'embrasser lui. Et à ce qu'il savait, que ce soit nain ou hobbit, ils n'avaient qu'une seule bouche.

-Gandalf, comment devons-nous faire ? Ca ne m'enchante pas des masses, mais nous avons un problème de nombre.

-Alors faites-le vite, mais bien.

« Commença, « bien » ? » Tiqua Bilbo, qui n'aimait vraiment pas ce rituel.

Mais il n'eut pas deux heures pour réfléchir que Thorin tenta de l'embrasser. Evidemment, le petit problème de taille était gênant et dû se baisser un peu. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas agréable comme moyen de guérison, surtout embrasser quelqu'un avec le corps d'un autre.

Tous firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, de crainte de devoir rester dans un corps qui ne nous appartient pas. D'ailleurs, Kili se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas fait le baiser, car ils étaient tous reliés, tel un cercle, d'une certaine manière.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour le rituel, ils fermèrent tous les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant, ce soit ceux de leur corps et non d'un autre.

Ils attendirent cinq minutes, pensant qu'un phénomène étrange leur avertisse du changement, mais rien n'y fit. Thorin pensa alors que ça devait être comme dans le processus inverse. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien sentit non plus. Il se risqua alors à ouvrir un œil. Visiblement, il se trouvait encore bas, mais comme la personne en face de lui se trouvait être Gandalf, il pensa cette impression normale. Il se tourna donc vers ses neveux, bien plus grand que lui. Tiens, même si ces derniers n'étaient pas très petits pour des nains, ils n'étaient quand même pas si grands que ça. Il chercha alors le hobbit, mais trouva seulement son corps à la place.

-Gandalf, votre potion ou votre rituel n'a pas fonctionné ! Je suis encore dans le corps du hobbit !

-Ai-je donc fait une erreur ?

-Je pense que miaoui, répondit Fili, soudainement intrigué par ce qu'il venait de faire avec sa voix, enfin celle de Kili.

Gandalf leva un sourcil, tandis qu'Elrond les fronça. Maintenant, ils commençaient à faire des bruits d'animaux. Peut-être qu'il y avait un effet secondaire sur l'état mental des victimes de ce sort. Se dégraderait-il avec le temps, quand l'âme ne se trouve pas dans le bon corps ?

-Fili ! Que fais-tu avec ma voix-miaou!

A son tour, Kili mit une main devant sa bouche, voulant arrêter ce qu'il venait de faire. Après tout, n'était-il pas en train miaulé comme un chaton, à l'instant ? Tout comme Fili ne venait-il pas de faire pareil, avec peut-être, un miaulement plus adulte ?

-Kili ! Je comprends que les cadets imitent leur frère, mais là, ce n'était pas la peine, je te pensais quand même assez grand pour faire la part des chose-ooouuuh ! s'énerva Thorin, pas satisfait de s'être entendu lui-même, enfin son corps, faire le chat, et surpris par la même occasion par son hurlement de loup à la fin.

-Je pense que le changement de corps a du vous épuiser, tous, rajouta Bilbo, légèrement perdu par le comportements des trois nains, et vexer du fait que Thorin fasse le loup dans son corps.

-Gandalf, Pourquoi se mettent-ils à faire les animaux maintenant ? Interrogea Elrond, assez intrigué.

-Il me semble que j'ai confondu avec un autre rituel. Celui-là transforme les corps en animaux en fonction des âmes.

-Alors pourquoi Bilbo ne fait-il pas de bruits d'animaux, lui –miaou, questionna Kili, malgré ses miaulements intempestifs.

-Et pourquoi en fonction des âmes, aooouh !? Voir mon corps miauler comme un chaton est assez traumatisant.

-Des coups du sort ? Se risqua à répondre Gandalf, malgré la mauvaise humeur du chef de la Compagnie.

Décidément, rien ne s'était arrangé, au contraire, la situation venait tout juste de s'empirer. Déjà qu'il était assez dur de gérer la situation dans le corps d'un autre, mais maintenant, ils devraient faire face au reste de la compagnie tout en poussant des cris d'animaux. Quoique, Bilbo était chanceux, ou Fili pour son corps, car ce dernier ne poussait aucun cri, pour l'instant.

Gandalf annonça qu'il devait partir pendant trois jours pour trouver les ingrédients du bon remède. Il les prévint par la même occasion que la métamorphose était relativement assez rapide, et que donc, ils devraient faire attention.

Ceci évidemment ne rassura aucune des victimes. Thorin craignait vraiment que son corps se transforme en chaton. Mais pourquoi Kili devait-il être un chaton ? Ses deux neveux n'auraient-ils pas pu être des tigres par exemple ?

Bon, maintenant ils devaient annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle au reste de la Compagnie, mais pour le coup, il allait laisser Bilbo s'en charger. De toute manière, se secret n'aurait pas pu le rester longtemps, ils leur suffiraient de sortir une phrase pour qu'ils le découvrent, en partie du moins. Autant tout dire maintenant. Ils éviteront peut-être les moqueries du début, s'ils l'apprenaient par inadvertance lorsque l'un de ses neveux parleraient.

-Donc voilà, vous savez tout.

-Mais pourquoi Bilbo est-il épargné ?

-On aimerait bien le savoir, miaou, répondit Kili.

C'était définitivement plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se taire quand il le faut. Thorin avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'emmener ses deux neveux dans cette quête ? Il aurait du les laisser à sa sœur, sérieusement.

Et le pire, c'était que même prévenu, la Compagnie se moqua de ces bruits d'animaux qui sortaient de leur gorge. Vivement que ce soit le soir, qu'ils se couchent, pensa très fortement Thorin, voulant que ce cauchemar s'achève.

Le jour suivant, la situation, comme l'avait prévenu Gandalf, n'était pas allée en s'améliorant. A son réveil, Thorin venait de trouver le corps de Fili, c'est-à-dire Bilbo actuellement, manger une carotte qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait trop où, de bon matin. Mais il la mangeait d'une manière assez… animale. Tel un rongeur, ou plus exactement, un lapin. Mais peut-être que c'était ça en fait ! Bilbo devait être un lapin, les lapins ne font pas de bruits particuliers après tout, pour ça qu'il n'eut pas de changement bizarre.

Quand il parla à Bilbo, il aperçut par la même un nouveau tique de la part de ce dernier, qui n'arrêtait pas de remuer ses narines comme il le pu. Encore un tique de lapin.

Quant à lui, il avait la désagréable impression que tout lui grattait dans son corps, et qu'il voulait bien frotter… mais avec sa jambes, quelque chose de peu commun pour le corps d'un hobbit. Et en plus, il avait envie de tout renifler, ce qui était très dérangeant, ça dit en passant.

Et pour ses neveux, en fin de compte, ça ne changeait pas trop, à part… qu'il faisait leur toilette sans le remarquer, et qu'ils passaient encore plus de temps à jouer… surtout quand ils trouvaient des pompons.

Il les surprit même, dans la journée, à jouer avec Bofur, ou plus exactement son chapeau assez particulier.

Thorin pensa qu'il allait vraiment finir traumatisé. Voir son propre corps faire des trucs de la sorte… Non réellement, c'était honteux. Et dire que ses neveux le faisaient, sans gêne, en public. Il vit même Bilbo frappait du pied rapidement sur le sol. Est-ce aussi une habitude de lapin ça ?

D'ailleurs, en pensant à lapin, il pensait à manger. C'est qu'en plus, ils ressentaient les envies animalières. Le problème, c'est qu'un loup, voir même des chats, mangerait bien du lapin. Et peut-être aussi que les loups ne supportaient pas les chats.

Gandalf devait décidément se dépêcher, avant que cela se termine en pagaille. Thorin constata aussi qu'il restait souvent avec sa meute. Enfin sa Compagnie. Et qu'il les surveillait quoiqu'il arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait décidément ? Et qu'allait-il se passer au troisième jour ? Ca, il le craignait fortement. Si déjà, ils se comportaient presque comme des animaux… Il avait même couru, en plein milieu du repas du soir, derrière Bilbo… Et ses neveux les avaient suivi. Mais pourquoi devaient-ils encore garder leur conscience tout en se transformant en véritables animaux ? Il aimerait vraiment oublier tout ceci.

Le troisième jour arriva. Celui où Gandalf devait rentrer. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas que la magicien, à cause de quelques problèmes, n'arriverait que le soir.

Quand Fili se réveilla et vit son corps, il fut effaré. Comment son corps, qu'il avait tellement eu de mal à batir pour être un véritable guerrier, venait de se retrouver décorer d'oreilles et d'une queue de lapin ?

-Bilbo, enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te transformes en lapin que tu es forcé de te déguiser, miaou !

-D… de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda un Bilbo, qui venait d'être réveillé en sursaut, et fut stupéfait de voir le corps de Kili avec des oreilles de chat, et surement, derrière, la queue qui bougeait.

Fili leva le pauvre ex hobbit, et l'attrapa par sa queue, qu'il tenta d'enlever de force, ne supportant pas de voir ces attributs de lapin sur son corps.

Instinctivement, le pauvre hobbit hurla :

-Ma queue ! Mais laisse-là !

Ce cri eut pour effet de réveiller tout le monde, inquiété par ce cri qui avait une signification plutôt « étrange » et surtout peu commune. Alors que les nains s'attendaient à une scène plutôt… (Je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien, sinon vous êtes trop innocent pour comprendre), ils furent surpris de voir le corps de Kili tirait sur une boule toute blanche au dos du corps de Fili (comprenez-les, c'est le matin, ils ne se souviennent pas de suite des problèmes récents). Kili se réveilla aussi, et comprenant de suite la situation, il paniqua et se jeta sur son frère pour qu'il arrête, jusqu'à qu'il ai sous ses mains, des oreilles… Mais pas des oreilles de nains. Des oreilles de chats, comme l'avait remarqué plus tôt Bilbo.

-Fili ! Pourquoi mon corps a des oreilles de chats-miaou !

-Qu'est-ce que je sais-miaou ! Regarde, j'ai, enfin Bilbo a des oreilles de lapin miaou ! Pourquoi miou (traduction « moi ») ?

Kili pour le coup, était à moitié pouffé de rire. Son frère avec des oreilles de lapin, si ce n'était pas mignon. Il aurait bien demandé à Ori de le dessiner pour garder ça en mémoire, car plus jamais il reverra Fili déguisé en lapin. Puis tout d'un coup, il pensa à un autre détail.

-Fili, est-ce que moi aussi, enfin le corps de Thorin, a des oreilles et une queue de chat miaou ?

-Oui, même si elles sont petites… Je ne savais pas que t'étais un chaton, Kili, miaou se moqua Fili, content d'avoir sa revanche.

-C'est quoi ce raffuooouuh !

Voilà Thorin qui arrive, dérangé par le vacarme de Bilbo et ses deux neveux. D'ailleurs quand il les vit, il bloqua, comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois face à son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fichus encore ? Ce n'était pas le carnaval aujourd'hui, et c'était pas le moment.

-Kili aoouuuuuh ! Enlève-moi ces oreilles de chatons aouuuh ! S'énerva Thorin, qui en avait aussi marre de ses hurlements de loup.

-Eh bien, on rigole bien avec vous, plaisanta Bofur, qui trouvait la situation actuelle spécialement drôle.

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir, mais dans le corps de Bilbo avec des oreilles et une queue de loup, c'était bien moins facile d'impressionner.

-Gandalf avait raison, vous vous transformez rapidement, ajouta Dwalin, inquiet pour l'avenir de son roi.

-On part avec un roi, ses neveux et un hobbit, et on se retrouve avec deux chats, un loup et un lapin. Ca pourrait être utile pour cambrioler Smaug, continua Balin, qui, d'un certain côté, trouvait aussi la situation amusante.

Thorin avait vraiment l'envie de se taper la tête contre quelque chose, mais ça n'allait surement pas arranger la situation. Mais que faisait Gandalf ? Il devait arriver maintenant, s'il attendait encore un jour pour pointer le bout de son nez, ils allaient définitivement finir en animaux.

Le reste de la journée ne se passa pas mieux que le matin. Ses deux idiots de neveux se comportaient de plus en plus comme des chats, à grimper partout, et à poursuivre ce pauvre Bilbo, ne faisant même plus attention au corps qu'ils possédaient.

Puis Thorin sentit Gandalf arrivé, et l'attendit à l'entrée.

« Vous avez sentit mon arrivée, Thorin ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Gandalf aouuuuh…

-Ca ne s'améliore pas n'est-ce pas

-Comment vous pouvez pensé que ça s'améliore aouuuh... Vous avez de quoi nous guérir, définitivement, maintenant aouuuuh ?

-Bien sûr, ramenez notre hobbit et vos neveux, bien que ça ne doive pas être simple de les garder maintenant…

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir. « A qui la faute ? ». Maintenant, il espérait vraiment que ça se termine cette histoire.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre mais chers amis, vous vous en rendez compte, déjà ? (enfin je dis ça, mais mes chapitres ont tous été déjà programmé, je n'avais plus qu'à les mettre dans la "fanfic" enfin je me comprends)

Oh j'ai oublié de dire qu'il faut me pardonner pour les fautes : je suis incapable de me relire (oui je l'avoue) et j'ai personne pour me relire, alors je suis seule au moooonde ~ (je vais fonder un groupe sur face de bouc avec Timon et Pumba - je n'ai rien contre facebook, j'aime juste l'appeler comme ça ~-)

Review ? (je précise, que même si déjà tout est écrit, je tiens à connaître vos avis, rien que pour voir si mon humour est vraiment pourri ou si des gens rigolent parfois, c'est toujours bon de savoir, et puis sur d'autres trucs évidemment, pour de prochaines potentielles fanfiction ~)


End file.
